Twinkle Twinkle Little star
by Pegasister14
Summary: A new pony comes to town, and a friendship growes between her and the grey pony Derpy. But at a party, something goes horrible wrong. BTW: this is my frst fanfic, and english is not my mane langues so pleas spare with me :


Derpy was sitting under a tree a little outside Ponyville, she was still so close that she still coud hear the many sounds, and smell the many smells from the little city. She was always happy when she was sitting under that three,  
it was her favorit spot in th whole world.  
Derpy suddenly herd hoows steps, it was a diffrent kind of hoow steps. Derpy looked aroud, and from far away she coud see a white pony with purpul and black mank and tail. The pony came colser and Derpy coud see that she was smiling, so Derpy smiled too.

"Uhm hello." The purpul pony said, a bit nervous, but happy. "Im sorry if im interupting you."

"Hi." Dery said, with a smile on her face.

Derpy had never seen that pony before, she was very beutiful almos as beutiful as Fluttershy but she coud'nt quit see her becus her eyes was a bit sore.

"Do you live in Ponyville?" The pony said.

"Yeah, i live in Ponyville, its a nice town." Derpy said, with a big smile on her face.

"I belive it is, i was suposed to move in today, but i cant quit remember where in town it is." The pony said with a sad face.

Derpy stoped smiling, mabye there was something she coud do. She knew every cornor of the town, it woudnt be THAT hard.

"Hey! mabye i can help!" Derpy jumbed up from the ground, full of exeitment, a littl grin came out from her mouth.

The purpul pony giggeld.

"My name is Angel, by the way."

"My name is Derpy."

(x)

"It was suposed to be around here." Angel said, a bit confused.

"There it is!" Derpy yelled

The brown house was smaller than she exspectet, but it looked nice and warm. Derpy ran over to the house and Angel followed.  
Derpy rememberd the little family that lived here a long time ago. A mommy, daddy and two little fillys. The family was her best friends,  
Derpy and the two fillys used to blow bubbles and look at the many clouds, and the mommy baked muffins to them. She baked the purpul muffins, it was Derpys favorit, they tasted just like her own mommy's muffins. Derpy coudn't quit remember why the family moved, one day they was just gone, it was a sad day for Derpy. But it was okay, she had Angel now, her best friend in the whole world!

Angel gentley pushed the door open and looked inside, its was much bigger on the inside and the furniturs was still there! Like the ponys who lived there never left.

"Well, i dont have any funiturst, so thats just great!" Angel said and looked at Derpy who still coud smell the many muffins in the house.

"Ist a nice house." Deryp said, smiling from ear to ear.

"yes it is. Hey, do you know about the ponys who lived here? I mean, why dont they take they'er stuff with them?"

"A mommy, a daddy and two fillys" Derpy said, "thats all i remember."

"Where did they go?" Angel looked at Derpy, was there something wrong with Derpy?

"I cant remember"

Angel looked around, smiled and said: "Wanna chek it out?"

"Yay!"

The two ponys laught and small grins came from them and made them laught even more.

(x)

Derpy woke up erly that day, she wantet to see the orange morning sun before it was gone.  
She ran downstairs, over to the windowe with the chair and table, she sat on the chair and looked over the sky.  
The orange sky was so beutiful, she loved to sit and stare outsie the windowe.  
Derpy coud say alomos all the colors at the rainbow: Yellow, purpul, blue, orange, green and red.  
she coud also say: Black, white and brown. Derpys favorit color is yellow becus her mank is yelow,  
but she alo liked white becus Angel is white.

Suddenley she herd a nock on the door, Derpy hurrid up to the door and opend it, it was Angel!

"Hi Derpy" Angel was smiling and a had a brown bag in front of her.

"I thought that you mabye want some company, so i brought some muffins"

"Thanks Angel, that was very nice." Derpy was smiling her biggest smile she ever had smiled.

Derpy showed Angel inside and went straight to the kitchen, Derpy foud two plaits and Angel paked out the muffins.

"I didnt know witch one you liked the most, so i picked two yellow's and two purpuls."

Angel put'd one yellow and one purpul on every plate. "Witch one do you like the most?"

Derpy looked at the purpul one. "I like the purpul one." She said with a smile and tryed to look Angel in the eyes.

"Okay, then you'll have my purpul and i have you'r yellow."

Angel pushed the purpul muffin over to Derpy and Derpy pushed the yellow muffin over to Angel.

The two ponys was eating they're muffins i scilent, until Angel saw a pictur on the table. Its was two ponys and a filly,  
the two ponys looked a bit like Derpy, but the little filly looked exsacley like Derpy.

"Is that you and you'r parrents, Derpy?" Angel looked at Derpy, she was a bit confused.

"Yep, thats me!" She still had muffin crumes on her face.  
"Does you'r mom and and dad live with you?"  
"No, Mommy and daddy is in heaven" Derpy said it, without even looking sad, she just took another bite of her muffin.  
"Oh, im sorry to hear that" Angel looked down at the table.  
"Dont be sorry! They're still here, do you wanna meet them?" A smile brighten up Derpys face.  
"yeah, sure i woud." She was a little confused of whats gonna happend, how coud she meet her dead parents?  
"Then follow me, were gonna walk a bit." Derpy stod up and walk'd with a little smile Angel coud nothing but follow her.

(X)

Angel and Derpy was standing i front of two tombstones.  
"Mr. And Miss. Hoovs" There stood on the two tombstonse

"Hi Mom and hi dad, i got someone you have to meet." Derpy smiled and looked at Angel.  
"Hello, Mr. And Miss. hoovs, nice to meet you." Angel smiled and looked at Derpy who was also smiling.  
"She is my best friend, she brought me muffins today!" Derpy looked so happy.  
"But i think were gotta be going now, bye mom and dad!" Derpy turned around.

They was walking back to the house, when suddenley Angel said:

"I was thinking about having a party"  
"A party, why?"  
"Becus i think its important to intoduce youself to other ponys, do you want to join me?"  
"Yeah! but i dont know how to make a party."  
"Neither do i, but mabye theres a pony who can help us."  
"I hope there will be muffins."  
"All the muffins you can eat! Were gonna have the biggest party ever!"  
Derpy and Angel was laughtning and singing when suddenley they herd crying and sobbing.

"Look, its Fluttershy shes crying." Derpy looked at the yellow pony.

"Hey whats wrong?" Angel said.  
"My..my ittle bird..Pete..is..dead!" Fluttershy cryed even more.  
"Dont worry, im sure it will be alright" Angel stod close to the yellow pony.  
"He was my favorite!"  
"Mabye we coud have a funneral." Derpy looked at the two ponys.  
"Yeah, i get a little box and some wool so we can make it good." Angel walked away.  
"its okay Fluttershy, Pete is in heaven with the other birds. I dig a hole and you make Pete ready"

Short time after Angel came back wiith a box and some wool, the two ponys watched as Fluttershy put'ed Pete inside the little box.

"Godbye Pete, we will always remember you as the little bird you was, and still is." Angel spoke while Derpy was holding Fluttershy.

They sank the little box down in the ground and covered it with dirt.  
"I forgot to interduce myselfe: Im Angel, and this its Derpy. Im new in town but Derpy had lived here for a while."  
"Im Fluttershy."  
"We can follow you home if you want."  
"No, its okay. Bye"

Fluttershy walked away, still sad.

"poor Pony." Angel said.  
"yes."  
"Lets get back home."

(X)

Angel woke up that mornig with a smile on her face, she was going to plan the party for her and Derpy but didnt really knew how.  
Mabye theres somepony in ponyville who can help me make a party.  
She took her bag and decided to go for a walk in the town.

In the city she saw Fluttershy, she was walking alone but she was smiling.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy was looking at at her and came over to her.  
"Hi Angel"  
"I was hoping that you woud help me, im holding a party for me and Derpy but i cant really find out how."  
"Oh, well i cant really help you about that, but i know somepony who can."

As soon as Fluttershy said that, A pink pony was jumping up and down, torewards them.

"Hi Fluttershy! I have yo tell you about something amazing! Theres a new pony i town, arent you exseitet!"

The pink pony was almos screaming of happines, when she calm down she saw Angel.

"Oh, who are you?" "My name is Angel, i am the new pony in town." Angel giggeld and the pink pony's eyes got big.

"You're the new pony! How great! Hello, my name is Pinkie Pie, But you can call me Pinkie."

"Hello Pinkie." Angel smiled and so did Pinkie,

"See Pinkie, i was hoping that you mabye coud help me? Im having a big party becus me and my friend Derpy really woud like to say hello to everypony. But i know nothing about having a party, so i was hoping that you woud help me?  
I promis that you will get paid."

"YES! YES! YES! I woud love to make that party! Theres gonna be a party everypony!"

Pinkie was jumping up and down with a big smile. When she was done she looked at Angel.

"Dont worry about paying me, im doing it for free!"  
"Are you sure theres nothing i can give you? How about this?"

Angel pulled something out of her bag, a purpul party hat with stars.

"Here, you can have this, i think you're gonna need it more than i do."  
"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! thank you! I see you i 2 houres!"  
"two houres? Are you sure?"  
"Trust me!"

Pinkie took the hat and placed it on her head, she turned around and was jumping away while screaming:

"Theres gonna be a party everypony! Two houres! A party!

"Then the party is set, see you in two houres Fluttershy"

(X)

Derpy was sitting under her three as usual, she was blowing bubbles and singing her favorit song. She loved making bubbles,  
seeing the tiny rainbows inside the little bubbles, watchiing the many round colorful bubbles fly up in the blue sky.  
It was bringing so much joy to her heart, sometime she dreamed of being a bubble, not being diffrent or loneley anymore.  
She was supoed to meet Angle here, but she wasnt payning attansion to hooves steps or any sounds, she was to bisy singing.

"What are you singing?" Angel sat beside Derpy, looking and smiling at the grey pony.

"Im singing my favorit song in the whole world." Derpy looked at Angel, smiling back.

"Twinkel Twinkel little star? I love that song! It was my lullaby whan i was a filly." She looked at the sky.

"Im blowing bubbles, do you wanna try? I'll show you how to do it."

Derpy put'ed the funny little ring on a stick, down in a bowl of water and soap. She then took it up and holding it between her hooves. She took a deep breath and blowed inside the ring, many colorful bubbles was flying up in the sky. The two ponys giggeld and watchs as the bubbles flyed and poped.  
Derpy puted it down in the bowel, Angel tooked it up and reapetet after Derpy. She sucsessed and did it a couple of times.  
As Angel was bisy, Derpy looked at her. She was really beutiful, her dark purpul eyes, her soft mank, her white fur.  
But there was something missing, her flank was bare, not a shadow of a cutiemark.

"How come you not have a cutiemark, Angel?"

Angel froze, she then lay the ring down and looked down in the ground.

"Ive never had a cutiemark, it's..." Angel took a break, she was close of breakin down i tears.

"Is's why i moved to Ponyville, i was bullied and teased by everypony, never had a friend. always difrent."

"Im diffrent too, Angel, its gonna be alright. You got me, and i got you." Derpy sat closer to the pony and lay her hoove agains her back.

"I got something for you." Derpy took her leg away and pulled a brown box over to Angel.  
Angel opend the box and inside was to paper party hats, one was yellow with grey stars and the other was purpul with white stars.

"Ive made them myself, for you and me." Derpy took the yellow hat and plaed it on her head. Angel smiled,  
how coud you love that pony, her most fantastic friend in the whole world. She took the purpul hat and placed it on her head.

"Hey everypony, ready for a party?" Pinkie pie came juming up and down torwards them.

Derpy and Angel stood up, smiling at eatchother, and shoudet: " Its party time!"

(X)

The room was filled with baloons, strilmlers, ponys, snacks and music. All the ponys in Ponyville was there,  
and they was all happy. Laughter and smiled filled the room, it was the most amazing party Derpy had been too.

Suddenley, 5 ponys walked torwards them.

"I got someone i woud like you to meet. This is: Fluttershy, Rarity, Appeljack, Twilight sparkel and Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie Pie said, smiling and jumping away and into the crowd of ponys.  
The 5 ponys said Hi and walked away.

"This is amazing, i didnt exspectet that big a party. How coud she do that?" "She's a real party pony."

The party was just amazing and Derpy had a real good time, many ponys had come and talked to her and they was very nice.  
Mostly of the time Derpy was eating muffins and drinking cider alone, many ponys was staning over at Angel,  
they really liked her. But, didnt they like Derpy aswell? Why didnt they call her over and talk with her?  
She desidet to go over to Angel, mabye the other ponys woud like to talk with her aswell.  
She coud see the croud it was her time to shine, as she walked by the table she didnt looked down to see that there was a cable on the ground, her hoove got stuck and she fell into the table. All the ponys turned around, and they watch'ed as Derpy got a whole bowl of cider over her.

There she was, laying on the ground with cider all over her, as all the other ponys laughting at her, exsept Angel who was looking worrid.

"Did you see the look on her face!" Rainbow Dash shoudet.

Derpy coud feel the tears running down of her face. Why her? what was wwrong with her? She stormed out at the door.

"Derpy! Wait! Come back!" Angel shoudet. All the ponys was still laughting.

The laughter was overwelming, everywere she looked she saw ponys laughtig at her best friend, how coud they?  
It wasnt funny at all! She coudnt help it, she didnt saw the cable on the ground, it was an acsident.

"HOW COUD YOU PONYS! WHY DID YOU LAUGHT AT HER?" Angel shoudet, anger and sadness filled her whole body.

"She jus wantet to get seen and have friends, and you laughtet at her! She had lived here in Ponyville all her life but she was too afraid to come out, she was to afraid of being diffrent and that you ponys woud laught at her!  
It was her party too..its ruind now." Everypony was quit, some was looking down, other was looking at Angel with shame and saddness in they're eyes.

"It was just a joke..it..it was funny, right?"

The sky blue pony spoke up, a bit unsicure.

"Laughting at other, no mater what, is not funny. Its curel."

And with that as the last words, Angel stormed out the door, desparte to find her friend.

(X)

"Derpy! Derpy open the door, please its me Angel!"

Angel was nokking on the door, but no answer was herd.  
She try'ed pulling the door, and it wasnt locked.

Quitley she walked inside, sobbing was filled the room. Derpy was sitting in the cornor,  
with her hooves infront of her face and her leg pulled up to her belly.  
The room was a bit dark, the eavning sun was begun to color the sky.  
Angel sat beside her, putting one hoov over her shouldre, and the other stroking her hair gentley.

"Why does nopony like me? Did i do something wrong?" Derpy burrid her face into Angels shulder.

"No, you didnt do anything derpy. Dont worry about them, its gonna be okay. It was so mean what the other ponys did to you, im so sorry."

"I just wantet to talk to everypony, But..." Derpy broke down again, crushed in tears.

"Its okay Derpy, you're my best friend, i will protect you no mater what."

Angel felt a tear running down at her face, she coudnt stant seeing her best friend like this.  
That grey pony, who always had a smile on her face, who always was herself.

"I love you, Derpy." Angel cryed even more, those words had she alwasy'ed wantet to say, buy she had never loved other pony as much as Derpy.

"I love you more than enything else." She sobbed, she coud feel Derpys head pushing up.  
She looked right into Derpys eyes, they was still filled with tears, but with a little tired smile.

And from the last powers she had, with a tiny voice she said:

"I love you to, Angel."

Derpy then burrid her head in Angel shoulders once againg, still some tears and sobbes in the little pony.

Angel cryed with more tears, happiness filled her body with a warm feeling.  
With the power of happiness, Angel sang the most beautiful song she had ever herd.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are.  
When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Then the traveler in the dark Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.

It was the most beutiful voice of all Equestia, but only Derpy and Angel herd it.

When Angel was done, A shiny bright light filled the room. And from the light,  
Angel got her cutiemark: A halo with two wings.

The orange eavning sun filled the sky, and for a moment, all ponys of Equestia was quiet.

The End.


End file.
